War of the Maggies
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: When a Cloning machine goes horribly wrong, Maggie and the Loud Siblings must find a way to stop them before they do irreversible damage to Royal Woods, and beyond. (Now with 20% more Maggie clones!) Meanwhile, the original will learn that not all things are as grim-dark as it would appear. Sounds simple, right? Well, to Maggie...you may as well be dead wrong here.
1. War of the Maggies Chapter 1

**Gennai Arakida XIV Presents**

 **A Loud house Special**

 **War of the Maggies**

"HUSH NOW, SPOILERS!"

'Maggie!?'

 _"Yeah, yeah, that's me...I hear you're giving me an episode. Fair enough, BUT LET ME WARN YOU RIGHT NOW: It better make me enjoy it! And after reading so much about what Lincoln goes through in the fanon zone, I feel that he needs a damn break from the glaring spotlights of fame."_ 'Which brings us to:'

 **1\. Lincoln won't be the main focus of this story, although he will play a part in this down the road. I know some of you worship the guy, sometimes too literally...(looks at Proto-Sisters, who stare at the author in some creepy ways!) but give the guy a minute to rest before his next adventure, ok?**

 **2\. His sisters will make an appearance, but some will be aged up for the entire story (namely the younger half.) They will revert to normal after the last chapter. But their memories of this event will never leave their minds, good and bad alike!**

3\. This story is dedicated to a few authors who inspired my Borderless Worlds Saga, and this story as well: TheLoudAuthor, OmegaUltra, Exotos, AberrantScript, SmokingWrecker, TheBlindWriter, and a few others I missed!

Maggie: **Wh-what are you doing!? The prologue is over, guys. Start filming or something! Go on, git! Damn, now I'm starting to talk like you! There's only one way to fix this... strong(jump-scares the readers, big time!)**

 **Chapter 0**

 **Some introductions are needed! What Kind of Prologue did you drag me into!**

This is the Loudverse.

 _(a group of Lincolns and Linkas stand silhouetted.)_

Inside here, new universe are born from the result of canon episodes. Some great...

( _here we find some Loud stories end, but the universe continues. Lives are born, they grow, die and be reborn)_

Some bad...

( _'Joke Universes' appear, and though some have good quality storylines, they are drowned by the bad._ )

And some, are just plain freaky!

( _The Sin Kids Universes and their adventures, need I say more?_ )

Most entertain and delight...

( _a visual screen appears, showing the Loud Heroes, in each incarnation. Another view shows then in Sentai Style adventures._ )

Some make you cry.

( _Another screen shows the tragedies of some universes, some being overrun by zombies, melted by extra-solar armies and their legions, and twisted mutations of the Loud siblings._ )

And some make you question your place in the universe.

( _Yet another screen appears, showing the Loud siblings fundamentally changed, inside and out. Some of which are permanent._ )

But there is at least a few constants in the Loudverse...

( _A screen appears, showing the Louds fighting against their supposed fates, working together, protecting all that they love the most)_

Family for one. That's the first constant.

( _Some Louds find love, sometimes with one another...not gonna judge, but love is love, even if it doesn't go the way you want it to)_

Love is always the next to follow.

( _We see yet another screen showing a Loudverse family is made whole again after so long apart, some of them decades apart, sometimes even in death, some just after 5 years, but at least they're reunited._ )

Hope, is not as rare as you think, but it is the last piece, of the grand puzzle that you see here. Even darkness doesn't last long.

( _Here we see Maggie, in each Loudverse standing defiant against what she had unleashed upon the world, and making the Heroic Sacrifice to restore what those respective worlds had lost._ )

For one particular 14 year old emo girl, you may think her story ends here. Her song, has just begun. And this tale, while it may eventually end, her story shall continue, and she will be fundamentally changed, inside and out. And this story, while it does start out typical for the Loudverse...

( _We see Maggie enraged to the point where trying to talk to her is pointless. She roars so loudly that the heavens shake. Her eyes are bloodshot and glowing. Despite her clothes in near ruin condition, she will not yield._ )

Her experience will change the way she sees the universe, forever.


	2. War of the Maggies Chapter 2

_**Loud House Presents**_

 **War of the Maggies**

 **Disclaimer: Any similarities to 'Leni's Clone Army' are pure coincidental, and not Star Wars based. Thusly, any similarities to other stories are coincidental, and have no bearing on the original author's work. Furthermore 'The Loud House' is owned by Nick, CBS/Paramount and their respective venues. Please support the official release!**

 **Chapter 1: The first of many clones appear! Maggie's flashback to where it all began!**

 _Panicked screams were emanating from the center of town, and if one were to explain what happened, it wouldn't make a difference. The figure spoke, as she sounded familiar. "Hello, Maggie. I was wondering when you were going to show up!"_

 _It didn't help that the one Maggie was facing, was herself, but more sinister. **"I'LL PUT A STOP TO YOU AND YOUR TWISTED DESIGNS!"** the sole Maggie who opposed her carbon-copy roared with a fury that belonged to nature itself. "Does it really matter!?" her 'evil twin' said. "They think you did all of this, to get back at them for your rotten luck in life, despite having everything you wanted, and more!"_

 _Maggie was stricken at her darker twin's words: she DID have what she wanted in life, even when she became an Emo, but she felt it wasn't enough at all. She turns to the 4th wall. "Well, you guys made it at least, but sadly, I don't think I'll make it past my 14th birthday today, if she has her way! And to think it came about because I wanted to take a personal day off! No, Lincoln wasn't the cause of it, in fact; HE'S the one being held hostage by my psycho 'twin' or, as his little sis, Einstein Jr. calls her, a clone!_

 _"But she's not just any clone, she's the perfect version of me, meaning she doesn't have the hang-up of life that I have, smiles more...is kind. Damn, maybe I have been taking my life for granted._

 _Suddenly, Lincoln is thrown towards the original Maggie, who then collapsed to the ground in obvious pain. "Thank you Narrator, for-ahh- pointing this OUT!" She then gently, but firmly shoved Lincoln off her. "Sorry, but you're not the only one who's life is in danger, and if it's any consolation now, I should never have held that cake disaster against you. I'm supposed to be the mature one, and yet-"_

 _A fist crashes against Maggie's face and Lincoln looked up, and maybe he should have stayed face down. What he saw, was another Maggie clone, and it looked like she was ready to brawl against a 12 year old Lincoln Loud. When this version of Maggie spoke, she may as well have been spitting lava from her mouth, cause she was that angry!_

 _" **I WARNED YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!** " She then proceeded to slap Lincoln hard all over the town square, not enough to kill, but enough to make him feel every slap, poke and punch. But even with nearly every punch Lincoln evaded, Brute Force Maggie got angrier enough to finally break his arm. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG BULLY!" Maggie screamed. That was her first mistake, but she didn't care...if Lincoln ends up dead, she will never forgive herself for letting it happen._

 _"Sorry mom, and dad...I shouldn't have taken you and everyone else for granted. Sorry Lincoln, and even you Luan. You're like the brother/sister team and or family I never had!" Then as Brute Force Maggie rushed to deliver a crushing blow, her face in rapturous rage, Maggie the original, closed her eyes and said this._

 _"If you had seen me 6 weeks ago, and told me that this would be my final fate, I would not have believed it...that's just how I am. So let's go back, 7 weeks."_

 ** _{2 1/2 months ago, when it all began.}_**

"Where's your writer friend Geno?" Luan asked as she and Maggie walked towards the famous, or as some might say "infamous" Loud House. "Eh, same old thing as usual, freaking out about his projects and his wi-fi going nuts, *rolls eyes* AGAIN! I did try to calm him down-" "By what? Whispering sweet nothings into his ear!? HAHAHAH!" Luan interrupted with her trademark laugh. "Come on, Mags...I saw you lookin' at the guy, he's one foot taller than you, buuut he's the same age! It all works out!"

"I don't know, last I heard, he was working on something called 'Frameless Universes', and he almost broke his hand typing out 7,000 pages worth of script! But he nearly died from his exhaustion, and lack of sleep, (seriously have you seen him, he never sleeps at night!) so our teacher told him to shelve it, until he can get back to a normal for all of us health. He didn't take it too well. No man should ever have to be broken by his own projects," Maggie responded with the kind of bittersweet voice everyone knew her for.

"And no, I wasn't going _that far!_ Though I'd wish he's take better care of himself, I can tell he's hurting inside...and I wish-" "You could just go and talk to him? Ohhhh, you got it bad!" Luna clearly was interested in the discussion, so why not? "Why thank you spooky voice from the beyond, Ooooo!"

"Luna, you and Luan may as well have been twins, cause I can't keep you from prying into my personal life!" Maggie snarled at them both as they finally entered the house. Suddenly Lucy appeared as usual, scaring the trio that entered. "What's a Geno, and why do you like him?"

The resulting jumpscare made Maggie's hair stand on edge like a puffball, even her eyelashes stood at attention! Maggie was also known to have little to no fears...as far as one could tell by looking at her. She will never live this one down, ever. "S-so, that's Lucy, right!? Good to meet you. Please don't do that again!" "Lucy, your penchant for pointing out the mundane is crating, but enough talk about one's life...

"Luan, since you did bring someone unfamiliar, I must request her *points to Maggie* assistance for something, and it's going to revolutionize the best of humankind...as for Luna, my eldest rock sibling, you are a witness to this breakthrough! If you'll follow me." She then proceeded to the stairs, while Luan responded, "Can't wait! This seems to be our lucky _b_ _reak!_ Hahahah! Get it?" ' _Yeah, I kinda do but science waits for no one!'_ Lisa thought. as all four of them made their way into Lisa and Lily's room.

"Hold on for a sec, Lincoln! Keep Lily with you, please? I'll allow you a glimpse of what I'm working on, so wait here," Lisa said as she unveiled a fancy medical bed, like the ones you see in movies, but in a smaller scale. It was hooked up to a powerful computer with enough hardware to put perform even the fastest machines. "This is...a cloning device, specifically a copier of humans! All one needs is a sample of DNA, aka building blocks of life, and you could have your very own real-life clone!" Lily laughed at the thought of whatever DNA looked like as building blocks, as Lincoln smirked.

"Lisa, you and I are well versed enough to know that cloning is a very bad idea, but lets say it does work out in humanity's favor. Wouldn't they object to being harvested for spare parts?" Lincoln finished with pointing at Luna, Luan, and Maggie. "If this comes back to bite me, you better make sure to keep a closer eye on her. Oh, good to see you Maggie."

They both looked at one another, one with a nervous look on his face, the other with an incredulous look on her face. "Is all your family like this, err, Lincoln, right? Ahh, yes, Lincoln...as I said, IS YOUR FAMILY ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?" "Not all the time," Lucy said. Everyone screamed including Lily. This action caused a domino effect, as Lincoln was pushed back as a result of Luan shoving her hand into his upper body and causing him to land on the keyboard.

Maggie in turn, was shoved by Luna into the machine and the tube closed around her, which freaked out Lily because of the chaos Lucy cause by scaring them. 'This does not bode well!' Maggie thought. "Oh, really...Ya think!?" Lincoln said as he turned to the readers. "Lisa's record of things going wrong, even when I'm not near her 'testing zone' is so high, that we needed a warehouse to store all the epic fails that were created as a result!"

A high pitched whine came from the machine, but there was no way Maggie could even produce sounds that high. Unless she was under extreme duress, of course. The real culprit was the machine she was trapped in, and a bright light encircled the emo teen, which then scanned her took bits of her DNA, and then created a copy, but no one knew where that copy was going to go, except Lisa Loud. "Wait here," she yelled, as she sprinted as fast as her 5 year old frame let her. "By the way, not all of my projects are as you would call them, 'Epic Fails'!"

Lisa eventually made her way down to the basement of the Loud House. What she saw, standing in front of her was...Maggie. But she looked different somehow. Instead of purple eyes, she had blue ones, and a face that screamed, "Hello World!"

"Are you my little creator?" Blue Eyes Maggie said. "Y-yes, yes I am. Which means the CloneTube 4k Project was a success!" Lisa shouted in triumph. "Wait! What's a 4k? I have to know. You are my creator after all, and I wish to know you more!" Blue Eyes Maggie said. "I think you shredded my clothes, can I use some of yours?" Several minutes had passed, as the clone was fitted with Lincoln's shirt, Lynn Jr's shorts, and Luna's spare boots. Anyone else would have balked at this fashion disaster, but Blue Eyes Maggie (I need a better name for this clone!) actually liked it.

"Your sister, is nuts to create that machine Lincoln. And Luan, get you tiny Knight of Ren to stop scaring people out of nowhere!" Maggie snarled as she was recovering in the living room. Having been extricated from the machine that gave her clone life, she was cross to the point where she wanted to strangle the little scientist, and double for Lucy too. "I can make no such promises..." Lucy said as a crow cawed yet again.

"I will now scream my lungs out, til I can't breathe. Lincoln, you might wanna cover your ears. Unless you're into that sort of thing." Maggie said calmly. She inhaled, and then screamed a slew of profanities that lasted 15 minutes, while Lincoln covered his ears. Halfway into her tirade, her blue eyed clone walked up the basement stairs to the kitchen. She was famished and was about to make a simple sandwich, when she heard screaming in a foreign dialect she never heard of.

"Who's that, Creator Lisa? Are they your sibling entities, that you created?" Blue Eyes Maggie asked inquisitively. "No, Blue Eyes Maggie...they are my siblings. I will introduce you to them soon, but stay in this kitchen, while I sort this out." Lisa said. "Yes Creator, s-should I call you Lisa instead?" Blue Eyes Maggie said. "Yes, I approve of this wholeheartedly. See you in 3 minutes, no later no earlier!" Lisa responded, as she left to calm the raging Emo down.

'It's always the calm-looking ones that snap, oh well time to-' What Lisa saw next, she wished she saw coming. Lincoln, of all people managed to calm down Maggie Prime (who will be called such after this chapter) to a manageable state, but she was still angry and snarling, so he was still trying to cool her down. "How did you manage to escape the warpath of a teen on a rampage? Also known as a tantrum?" Lisa asked incredulously. "Let's just say reading my comics doesn't seem so useless now, Lisa! That, and Luna played a bit of 'Killswitch Engage'." Lincoln responded, while Luna added, "I like Swagger's music, but come on, I listen to other artists besides him!" Luna finished with this line, "Cause you know what they say, Music soothes the savage _BEAST!_ Hahahah! Get it!?"

"If I wasn't so pissed off at you Lisa Loud, I'd laugh so hard right now." Maggie snarled at the offending scientist. She looked scratched up and beaten, and her clothes were torn in several places, but still wearable enough to not cause any concerned looks if one were to ask about it. unknown to them, the machine was still running full power, and worse, the random instability in the machine was causing the entire unit to glitch in an out while the monitor glowed.

 _"1 unit complete, 19,999 to go. Now Creating: Subset Maggie Template. Drawing power from nearby energy plant, *bzzt* now auto-cloning!"_ By the time it stopped glitching, the monitor's display said: " _Now Auto-Cloning at full-power! 19,999 Clones created, clone location: Royal Woods Park."_

 _Meanwhile, at the park._

Strange soft lights appeared in the soccer field inside Ketcham Park. Hundreds of Maggie clones, each with a differing trait appeared. The most notable Maggies were as followed:

-Battleworn Maggie, who may have seen too many wars, or too few peaceful times.

-Iron Maggie, who looked like a medieval Swordmaiden and yet carried herself with nobility.

-Brute force Maggie, who practically was looking for someone to fight against, with a sneer that can scare even the most hardened of criminals

-Gunsword Maggie, named for the infamous gunsword strapped to her back. She wondered if this was part of being born.

-Magistrate Maggie, who wore what looked to be an administration badge. She was notably stressed, yet carries the same nobility as the Swordmaiden.

-Mech Pilot Maggie, who wore pilot suit that doubled as armor and wore a custom bandoleer. Her striking feature that her eyes were dark charcoal with blue flecks.

-Magic Maggie, who's hair was streaked with indigo highlights.

-Starship Captain Maggie, who wore a uniform of a extra-solar explorer. Her stern gaze at the skyline of Royal Woods denoted a memory, but pushed it aside for now.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg...so to speak. They had one thing in common, they planned to take over Royal Woods...by force if needed. And nothing was going to stand in their way.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I had other things to do like write and re-write Borderless, and it got to be too big. So here's what I'm doing:

Borderless will continue with the edits suggested by Chernoman.

War of the Maggies will be set up as planned.

Free-Dyne Louds will be on its way soon in the spring of this year...

As well as a Maggicoln stand-alone story.

Here's hoping I can get something done by the time Summer arrives...


End file.
